


The Dragon of Demiurge

by ScorchedPoet



Series: Kingdom Demiurge [1]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedPoet/pseuds/ScorchedPoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WIP  -In the midst of a war, The kingdom of Demiurge has to try and combat the appearance of a Dragon in the path towards the settlements. When the Kingdoms loyal Knight Theodore Altman and trusted Wizard William Kaplan are entrusted to find a solution to slaying the Dragon it causes some stress between the pair that leaves them at odds when all is said and done. - WIP (Not Finished, Still In writing. Chapter also not finishedimsorry)   This is basically a rough teaser of what im working on... Should i keep going?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon of Demiurge

Teddy chuckled softly whilst he reclined in a rather bare single bed, observing his lover tossing old tomes to and fro. “Billy, you’ve been searching for two hours straight. Take a break before you strain your eyes”. However his only response was a light groan from the worried Wizard, “You’ll end up blind” he joked but it only earned him an even more worried look from Billy. “Billy…”

Billy simply let out a sigh, deflating as he set down yet another musty old tome. “The longer we wait- the more chance that the dragon will go on a rampage through Demiurge” Without skipping a beat Teddy had rose from the bed, and as soon as his feet hit the back of Billy’s chair wrapped his arms around the wizards shoulders, nuzzling into his thin frame gently. Leaning back with a snort, Billy attempted to relax but the stress coiled up in his expression, Even as Teddy murmured beside his ear. “Billy. You are a great Wizard, What is it that scares you so?”

Closing his eyes, it seemed that Billy was lost in thought. Teddy knew him better however- and he was correct in his presumption that the Wizard was visualizing the exact thing that was upsetting him, and Billy shut his eyes tightly before letting out a rough breath, “it isn’t I whom will be facing the dragon in person.” He feels Teddy frown against his skin, and after a moment Billy adds to his statement. “Look! Don’t be that way, you are… Strong, and Willful” he struggles to find the right words, “A great knight, But you are not fireproof.” This earns him a chuckle in response and he tuts at Teddy’s lack of worry. Although it seems more often than not their conversations turn into a nagging fear, things left unsaid- but who could honestly judge them upon this fear? Even their Monarch allowed them to embrace their flaws as she did her own. An odd expression appears on Billy’s face as he searches his partners face for an answer, “Teddy… I wish to show you something- Something I saw when I was seeking an answer with the orb” and upon noting the befuddled look on the Knights face he simply smiled, “I know I said I would never impart the wisdom of future events upon others- but you knowing this may just give me hope that you will return from this fool’s errand.” Taking a short breath as his heart trembles the young Wizard raises his hands to his Knights face, closing his already sore eyelids as he focused.

Images began to clear the darkness in his mind and he pushed the feeling towards the Knight, whom busied himself with becoming accustomed to the warmth of Billy’s mind. It was not often they shared themselves through this; Billy was always worried they’d lose their individuality one day. But there was no time for them to grow distracted with one another- Billy began to push the images into Teddy’s mind, like a candle flickering in the wind at first they were blurred- and rough as if someone had locked them aside for a long time. Slowly like the break of dawn they began to clear, to crystalize around him. Showing him for a few moments a future seen but still very much on the line. Nothing was written in stone after all, he knew that.

It cloaked him in warmth he could not comprehend, the laughter of a child- footsteps running through the courtyard and teasing the members of the knights watch. Blonde hair and bright brown eyes that mimicked those of Billy so warmly, it seemed impossible but who knew what magic could accomplish yet? And soon he felt himself drifting from the scene. Teddy blinked twice as he realized that a small chill had settled, Billy leaning against him with a low huff of discomfort, the wizards eyes a dull echo of their usual shade. “Focus Billy, You have to focus.” It was not uncommon for something to go off, sometimes Billy would lose the use of his arm for a few minutes, the worst so far was his being unable to focus for an entire day. Right now it seemed the exertion of magic had blinded the Wizard. He worried when this happened; it was most often the price of the magic. It made him worry if it was a warning. “Billy? You doing okay there?” and after what seemed like a day- in reality perhaps half an hour- the Wizards eyes returned to their vibrant brown and Billy blinked as his vision returned to him. “Sorry. Lost myself in the spell for a moment there, I… Assume you understand what I have shown you?” and Teddy smiles fondly towards his partner, “I’m hoping that we will share that memory together, someday when this war is over with and their isn’t a world to save”.

However as Billy smiled he couldn’t help but ponder, _What if there would always be a world to save?_


End file.
